


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by Maneuver7



Series: Polyam Young Justice [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Roy and Kaldur trade dick pics for Dick pics.





	Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the middle Chapter 7 of Nine Loves in my Polyam Young Justice series. While both can be read as a stand alone pieces, I encourage everyone to read the entire series.

\--November 9, 2015 | 9:40 PM PST | Star City, California--

Roy pulls his boyfriend into a welcoming kiss when he gets home.

“How was your day, Fishstick?”

The nickname normally elicits an eye roll or an amusedly unamused grimace, but tonight, it makes Kaldur laugh. Roy grins, loving the sound of the Atlantean’s laughter maybe even more than Dick’s laugh, which leans toward creepy a lot of the time. But Kaldur’s voice is made of honey and sunrises and there’s nothing creepy about his laugh.

Kaldur composes himself as Roy looks at him with a curious but delighted smile. “Sorry, Love. My day was good.”

Kaldur removes his jacket and water bearers. As he migrates toward the kitchen, he summarizes his day,

“We fought clayface. He escaped. The team had to wash up. Dick and I made out in a broom closet. Mission debriefing got interrupted by another mission.”

“Wait what?” Roy asks, and Kaldur has to bite the inside of his lip and work double time to keep his voice calm and even.

“Batman called with a mission in-”

“You know what I mean.” Roy interrupts, placing both hands on his hips and staring down his boyfriend.

Despite his hot cheeks and fidgeting fingers, Kaldur somehow keeps his voice casual as he says,

“Oh, you mean me pushing Dick into the nearest closet so I could kiss him breathless because he’d just gotten out of the shower, and I couldn’t stop thinking about his wet skin?”

“Jesus.” Roy says, throat constricting around the word.

“He was so hot. And he smelled so good.” Kaldur closes his eyes at the sense memories and leans into Roy’s space to run a hand down his side the way he had with Dick.

“Fuck, I was so hard.” Kaldur whispers into Roy’s ear.

“Did you…” Roy starts but hesitates to complete his question.

“Have sex with him for the first time? In a janitor’s closet? And without you? That just wouldn’t have felt right.” Kaldur shakes his head.

Roy’s gaze softens, “Kal…” He kisses his boyfriend softly, “Thanks.”

“Mmm.” Kaldur hums against his mouth before pulling Roy against him and swiping his tongue over his lips.

Roy opens easily for Kaldur. His tongue enters with slow purpose. Roy matches Kaldur’s movements best he can, but the wet, thick muscle is burning a hole in Roy’s brain. Kaldur pulls away too soon to comment in an embarrassed way though he has nothing to be embarrassed for.

“I guess I’m still pretty horny.”

Roy’s about to say, “I can take care of that,”

Kaldur lets out a long breath through his nose, and Roy’s mouth drops to where Kaldur’s shoulder joins with his neck to suck at the thick tendril of his tattoo. His fists the fabric of Kaldur’s shirt, imagining his two boyfriends messily making out in a dark closet. He wants to see that first hand. Desperately.

Roy slips his hand under Kaldur’s shirt, pushing it up until he can freely trace patterns along the man’s exposed hip. Kaldur takes Roy’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger and guides their lips together in a frantic kiss. His hands fly up to cup Kaldur’s head while his boyfriend’s hands grope along his back, feeling up the taut, trained muscles there.

“Where?” Roy’s voice is barely a rasp when they separate. Kaldur dives for Roy’s neck.

“Couch.” Kaldur groans against Roy. He’s going to have the biggest hickey tomorrow, and the thought probably shouldn’t make him so hot.

Roy pushes Kaldur backwards the few steps until the Atlantean’s legs knock against the couch and he’s forced to sit down. Roy leans over him, following those lush lips, and Kaldur works his hands up under Roy’s shirt.

Moving away just enough to get the shirt off, Roy takes a moment to appreciate Kaldur, sitting on their couch in civvies, his gills fluttering, and his hard-on obvious though trapped inside his jeans. A beautiful sight. Roy pulls his phone from his sweatpants pockets and snaps a quick picture.

“You look so good like that.” Roy compliments. He moves to set the phone on the end table next to them, but Kaldur says something that has Roy nearly knocking over the lamp in surprise.

“Can you send that to Dick?”

“W-what?” Roy’s not opposed. In fact, the feeling in his gut is the very opposite of opposed, but he’s surprised nonetheless. “I thought you didn’t like sexting.”

With soft hands and an alluring smile, Kaldur guides Roy back to him, phone still in hand.

“While it’s true I generally prefer the physical to the cybernetic,” Kaldur admits, “I do not feel ready to be this physical with him…but I want him to feel included.”

Again, Kaldur runs his arms up and down Roy’s sides, making the man shiver. Patiently, the Atlantean waits for an answer. Roy swallows, and a tingling sensation runs across his lips, in a hurry to get his mouth back on Kaldur’s body. Roy opens his texting app.

 

> **Roy: U up? Kal wants to share a dirty picture.**

They don’t have to wait long at all for a reply.

 

> **Dick: Fuck yes please.**
> 
> **Ive been horny all day**
> 
> **You want a Dickpic in return? ;p**

Roy’s jaw drops, and Kaldur presses their foreheads together as he leans in to read the text. Kaldur exhales a long breath through his nose.

“If he’s offering…” Kaldur says, voice tight with want.

 

> **Roy: If you want. Kal’s so horny for it.**

“Like you’re not!” Kaldur huffs. Roy types out another message.

 

> **Roy: I am too. How can I not be when Kal looks like this.**

He presses send, picture and all. Again, Dick responds almost immediately.

 

> **Dick: God, Kal ur so hot in those jeans. Fuck.**

“He’s right, you know.” Roy says, showing Kaldur the text and crawling up his boyfriend’s lap to give him a deep kiss. He slips his free hand up Kaldur’s shirt while the Atlantean gives his ass a firm squeeze.

Roy’s phone buzzes again.

 

> **Dick: I wanna suck him off so much. Roy plz tell me you’re taking care of him.**

Plucking Roy’s phone from his hands, Kaldur smirks cheekily at him, “We don’t want you getting distracted while you take care of me, do we, Love?”

There’s a carnal hunger behind Roy’s smile when he says, “Whatever you want, Fishstick.”

Starting with Kaldur’s gills, which flap open and shut with each lick, Roy crawls down Kaldur’s body. He sucks at Kaldur’s clavicle; he kisses the exposed tattoos down both arms. He's methodical in his kissing just the way he knows Kaldur likes it.

Kaldur’s chest heaves up and down, the noise of his breaths broken up with moans that he smothers by biting his lip. Sinking onto his knees, Roy pushes Kaldur’s shirt up more, all the way over to his bellybutton. Now Roy’s ginger head dips lower still, as he licks Kaldur’s abs, simultaneously undoing the man’s belt. He pops the top button open with an expert flick the hand.

Roy pulls down the zipper with his teeth and hears the telltale click of a camera. Looking up with accusation, he sees Kaldur typing something on his own phone. Kaldur chuckles, running his fingers through Roy’s rust-colored hair. Roy always looks so beautiful from this angle, with his mouth hovering above Kaldur’s cock.

“You’re just a pretty picture right now.” The blonde teases.

Meanwhile Roy’s phone receives another text.

 

> **Dick: Damn that's so hot**
> 
> **I’m hard**

An image loads after the text, hot enough to make Kaldur curse under his breath and fumble to show Roy the picture.

Roy gasps. Dick is spread out on his bed, his back arching a little off the mattress, stripped of everything but a pair of boxer briefs. Roy can see the scars covering Dick’s hairless chest, some angry red, some old and pale. The only hair anywhere on his torso is a thick black road from his belly button to his cock. The bulge makes Roy’s mouth water.

“He’s even hotter than I imagined.” Kaldur groans, typing a response.

Roy thinks that’s putting it lightly. The feeling in his gut tightens, and Roy feels a visceral need to have his mouth around Kaldur's cock, now. He needs the weight of Kaldur on his tongue and the sound of his voice in his ears. Running his hands up Kaldur’s thighs towards his waistband, he says,

“Tell me more. About you and Dick… Before, you said you couldn’t stop thinking about his wet skin. Care to share those thoughts?”

Roy shoves Kaldur’s pants halfway down his thighs and brings his callused hands squeeze the erection, pumping it a couple times. Kaldur lets out a breath that’s almost a moan.

“I-it started in the shower. I took mine in one of the separate bathrooms, not the communal shower. I should’ve–”

Roy dips his head to kiss his inner thigh, then the skin where his leg joins his pelvis. The archer is eager to get to his target.

“Condoms.” Kaldur reminds him, and Roy jumps to retrieve a condom from the back of the end table drawer. He’s glad to find one still there. It’s been so long since they’ve done it in the living room.

Kaldur breathes, trying to center himself even as he feels his heart trying to beat out of his chest. The image of Dick, exposed and inviting, mingles with memories of Dick earlier that day, hair wet and rubbing his tight Nightwing suit against his hip. Now he conjures his fantasies from even earlier, and all of it is almost too much. He grips the back of the couch and breathes harshly through his nose.

He can barely hear himself speak above the blood rushing in his ears. His penis twitches with anticipation as Roy sucks a hickey into the tender part of his thigh while rolling the condom over Kaldur’s erection.

“So, you were in the shower.” Roy prompts from in between his legs. Kaldur hadn’t realized he’d stop talking. His boyfriend’s gravelly rumble of a voice almost makes him forget how to speak again.

“Right- Right...” Kaldur’s so cute when he’s distracted, “I had to turn the water as cold as it would go because I just kept thinking about how a few doors down, Dick was naked and soaking wet—I should’ve just masturbated, then I wouldn’t be so thirsty.”

“I love it when you’re thirsty.” Roy says before licking a thin line up Kaldur’s covered cock. He massages his fingers around the sensitive spots on Kaldur’s thighs.

Positioning his mouth right over that sweet erection, Roy commands, “Keep talking.”

It’s Kaldur’s only warning before Roy’s mouth is on him, hot and wet and tight. He’s practiced at avoiding scrapes of teeth, he’s experienced with his tongue, which presses firmly against the underside of Kaldur’s shaft with a hungry sort of passion. Kaldur inhales sharply.

“I-” He stumbles over his words as Roy focuses on wrapping his tongue around Kaldur’s tip, “I had this image of water dripping down Dick’s chest, you know, over his nipples, down his abs.”

Kaldur curses under his breath, but refrains from thrusting into Roy’s mouth as the man sucks his tip, bobbing his head gently over it before swallowing him whole. “Fuck. I. Goddammit Roy you’re so good at this keep going.”

Through red eyelashes, Roy’s hooded eyes give him a look of “You keep going” while he moves his tongue along Kaldur’s cock, moving at a pace even Kaldur finds maddening.

Kaldur has a vicegrip on the back of the couch. His Adam’s apple bobs between his gasping gills—their movement is hypnotic. Kaldur’s eyes watch Roy just like Roy watches him.

“-Water pouring down his shoulders. Droplets trailing down his back and over his ass. Neptune, Roy his ass.”

Roy gives him an understanding look as he continues bobbing his head up and down along Kaldur’s generous length. He pictures the perfect globes of Dick’s ass. He longs to spread those cheeks and eat him out.

“I wanted to- I imagined being in that shower with him, and directing the water on his skin to that ass of his, pushing it into him. Fucking him with the water he was using to clean himself.”

Roy moans around the cock stuffing his throat, remembering the times Kaldur’s done that to him. Enchanted snakes of water stretching his hole wide open while Kaldur kissed him to the brink of madness.

“I wanted to taste the water on him. I guess I actually did. When we were making out. His hair was still wet. Nnn. Roy, Love, he tasted so good.”

Roy’s own erection feels restricted now, even in his loose sweatpants. Desperately, he moves faster on Kaldur’s cock. His tongue presses firmer onto the latex-covered skin. He swallows around the thick erection, one hand moving to Kaldur’s base. He twists his hand up and down over Kaldur, moving so that his lips seal against his own grip with each rhythmic pump.

A groan wrenches out of Kaldur. Hips bucking forward, he fucks into Roy’s mouth. Roy groans and slips his tongue backwards along the shaft with his hand moving in its own pattern. He hollows his cheeks and flattens his tongue against the cock’s tip, and Kaldur finally opens his mouth in a wail of ecstasy.

It’s music to Roy’s ears. He devotedly works Kaldur through his orgasm. Sitting back on his knees, he stares up at his panting boyfriend and his handsome, flushed face. Rubbing his thumb over Kaldur’s thigh, Roy sighs.

“Your imagination is so beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”

Pink tongue sweeping across his lip, Kaldur says, “As are you. I adore how your penis looks in sweat pants.” Kaldur leans forward and traces an appreciative figure around the outline of Roy’s erection.

“Yeah? You gonna do something about it?” Roy asks, angling his hips forward.

Swiftly pulling Roy up onto the couch, one leg hooking over the back while the other drags on the floor, so that he's splayed perfectly to show off the tent in his pants. Kaldur kneels between Roy's knees and fits the sight into the phone's camera.

“I’ll take a picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like what you just read, feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on tumblr at maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
